The new Fairy
by Vidia and Elwood
Summary: My first fanfiction about a new girl in pixie hollow who dosen't fit in. Who has a secret she doesn't know
1. Chapter 1

Along time ago back when pixie hollow was very young. There was a, magic flower

that protected pixie hollow and the winter woods , from an evil lord, Discort. He wanted

to rule all of pixie hollow. But the magic flower stopped him. Every one was happy.

But one day the flower had been destroyed! The fairies were doomed! But they

found two last gifts, Clarion, and Milori. To rule.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Time passed_**

**A little flower had come to pixie hollow. Well you everyone was**

**surprised a fairy came from a dandelion "It's a fluke I know it."a fairy said sadly**

**But it stood up. She had scars on her every ware. "Born of laughter" Ree started **

**(on the mane land) **

**Vidia was sitting by her self, like normal. But this time she crying today. Three**

**years ago Elwood ask her to marry him, but he died with Prilla, on the same day,**

**by a Hawk. She was devastated. She lost two fairies she loved. "Why." she sobbed **

**"Why."**


	3. Chapter 3

"Born of laughter, clothed in cheer, happiness has brought you here.

Welcome to Pixie Hollow little one." said Ree(Clarion nick name)"I hope you found your way here all right.""I don't know" the little fairy replied. The fairy was small, even in fairy size." Is that good that she's so small?" fairies ask each other."Lets see about your wings." ree said as she lifted the wings they weren't the very pretty. They looked like theyhad been in a fire."In all days I have never seen a wings like that." said Princess Sunset to Princess Snowwings (who are sister and daughters of Clarion and Milori) "Me nether." snowwings replied

**BACK ON THE MAIN LAND **

Tinkerbell and her friends and Pariwinkle(yes Pari she used a rare gem called the fairy gem)they were having a party and dancing to...

It feels like a perfect night to dress up like hipsters  
And make fun of our exes, uh uh uh uh  
It feels like a perfect night for breakfast at midnight  
To fall in love with strangers uh uh uh uh  
Yeaaaah  
We're happy free confused and lonely at the same time  
It's miserable and magical oh yeah  
Tonight's the night when we forget about the deadlines, it's time uh uh

I don't know about you but im feeling 22  
Everything will be alright if you keep me next to you  
You don't know about me but I bet you want to  
Everything will be alright if we just keep dancing like we're 22, 22

It seems like one of those nights  
This place is too crowded too many cool kids  
It seems like one of those nights  
We ditch the whole scene and end up dreaming instead of sleeping  
Yeaaaah  
We're happy free confused and lonely in the best way  
It's miserable and magical oh yeah  
Tonight's the night when we forget about the heartbreaks, it's time uh uh

I don't know about you but im feeling 22  
Everything will be alright if you keep me next to you  
You don't know about me but I bet you want to  
Everything will be alright if we just keep dancing like we're 22, 22

I don't know about you, 22, 22

It feels like one of those nights  
We ditch the whole scene  
It feels like one of those nights  
We won't be sleeping  
It feels like one of those nights  
You look like bad news I gotta have you, I gotta have you

I don't know about you but im feeling 22  
Everything will be alright if you keep me next to you  
You don't know about me but I bet you want to  
Everything will be alright if we just keep dancing like we're 22, 22

Dancing like 22, yeah, 22, yeah yeah

It feels like one of those nights  
We ditch the whole scene  
It feels like one of those nights  
We won't be sleeping  
It feels like one of those nights  
You look like bad news I gotta have you, I gotta have you

"Hay! Were is Vidia?" ask tink

**AT PIXIE HOLL****OW****  
**

"It's time to pick your talent." Ree said. But all the fairy did was nod but...

"We met again your majesty." said Discort "It's been a long time." "Discort" the queen yelled "Girls time to go."said viola(the queens guard and friend)


End file.
